A Chance
by midnightair
Summary: Kara gets the chance to prove her mother wrong. A fluff story, hehePlease R&R..OMG.ITS SUPPOSED TO BE 12 WEEKS NOT 20! sorry bout the typo.


Rating - PG

Word Count- 7654

Category- Relationships

Warnings- i.e. character death, angst, PWP, etc

Spoilers- none that I can think of. If I'm wrong let me know

A/N I had this idea in the middle of a maths test. It's being bothering me for a while so I thought I would try writing some fluff. Hope its okay.

A Chance

Kara walked don the corridors of Galactica towards the hanger deck were Lee was working. She was still in shock but it was a pleasant shock, a welcomed shock. Gods she had wanted this.

As she walked across the cold metal floor she let a smile show on her face. She thought she didn't deserve Lee and the gods proved her wrong and now despite everything that had happened to her since the Cylon attacks, despite all they had being through, they still had this chance. Kara had this chance.

To prove her mother wrong.

She wasn't worthless. She knew that now. She was a kick ass viper pilot, she was married to a man who loved her more then anything and now…now she had the chance to be a mother.

Lee had always wanted children but they had been married for almost a year and she still hadn't conceived. Since she had felt sick last night after CAP and still felt crook in the morning Lee had insisted that she go down to life station to get something to make her feel better. Doc Cottel insisted on doing some tests on her blood to make sure she didn't have anything dangerous. That was when he discovered that she was 20 weeks pregnant.

"No wonder my pants felt tight!" she thought to herself as she entered the hanger deck. She quickly made her way over to Lee's viper where Cally was helping him with maintenance.

"Frak" Lee muttered as he worked on a stubborn bolt that refused to come clean. Starbuck smiled. He was so cute when he was frustrated. Hell he was fraking adorable all the time.

"Watch your tongue Major" she said announcing her presence.

"Like you can talk" he replied finally pulling the bolt clean. He rolled out from under the viper to look at her.

"What you doing down here? You're not scheduled for CAP for another 3 hours and that's only if you're feeling better" he said as he rolled back under the viper to continue to work. Kara groaned through her smile.

"I feel better _sir_ but I came down here to tell you that I can't fly my CAP" she said to his feet as he worked away.

"Great" he replied sarcastically

"Mind telling me why" he added as he rolled out from under his mark 7 to look at her again.

"Doctors orders" She said and Lee snorted.

"Is you knee hurting again or is it something new and interesting like your pregnant?" that was Cally who was still working on lee's viper.

"Your right but not about the knee" Starbuck replied. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

Lee stood up quickly and looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. Kara laughed.

"Are you?" he questioned when she didn't elaborate. She nodded and laughed at the goofy smile that broke out on his face. Lee grabbed her pulling her into an embrace and kissing her. When they broke apart he spun her around and then kissed her again. They only broke apart when some deckhands stated to wolf whistle.

Kara gave them the finger.

"You really pregnant Starbuck?" that was Cally again. Kara nodded and Cally hugged her and Lee in excitement.

"Congratulations guys" She added when she released them.

"Can we go tell my dad now, I would hate for him to hear this through the rumour mill?" Lee questioned as he wiped some grease of his hands before taking Kara's hand.

"Sure" she replied as she let Lee steer her in the direction towards Adama's office.

_BSGBSGBSGBSG_

"Come in!" called the commander when Lee knocked on the hatch to his father's quarters.

William smiled when the door opened and Lee and Kara stepped through hand in hand.

"Hey dad" lee said as he lead Kara over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"We have something to tell you sir" Kara added smiling nervously at her father- in- law.

William smile grew wider as he lent back in his chair. He already knew about this thanks to the kind doctor who had called him after Kara had left life station to say that she would be out of a viper for a while.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

Lee looked stunned but Kara started to laugh. The old man always knew what was going on on his battlestar no matter what it was. Gods he even knew that they were in love before they did.

"Don't know yet sir" she said once she stopped laughing. Lee still looked stunned.

William got up and hugged his daughter- in-law and his son.

"You're not mad?" Lee asked to William's amazement.

"No why would I be mad about grandkids?"

Lee smiled and looked at Kara before looking at his father again.

"Well I knocked up your best pilot taking her out of the air, I thought you would put me in the brig" Lee joked.

"I could still do that Major" said William trying to sound serious.

"Yeah you should" suggested Kara playing along. Lee looked between his father and his wife with a fake look of shock on his face.

Suddenly they were all laughing.

_BSGBSGBSGBSG_

As Kara lay next to Lee on their bed later that night she smiled as she felt him draw lazy circles on her stomach.

"Oh my gods Lee we're going to be parents" Kara said into his shoulder as she turned to hug him.

"Mmm" Lee replied pulling Kara close.

As Kara felt sleep threaten to pull her under she smiled. She knew that she could do this. She had a chance to prove her mother wrong. Snuggling closer to Lee she knew that she would make a great mother even if she was scared shitless. This was her chance.

"Love you" Lee whispered in her ear.

"Love you too" she replied just before she fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
